From the general prior art high lift systems of known art achieve their aerodynamic performance by means of shaping, i.e. curvature of the total wing by virtue of suitable adjustment relative to the main wing concerned of the high lift aids on the leading and trailing edges, coupled in each case to the latter. Especially when the high lift flap at the trailing edge of the main wing is extended, and in particular with flap setting angles for takeoff and landing configurations a gap forms between the main wing and the high lift flap, and/or an overlap occurs between main wing and flap.
The adjustment of the configurations takes place by means of appropriate flap positioning kinematics, by means of which the high lift flap is e.g. moved out of the cruise setting (clean configuration) into the setting positions or configurations prescribed in each case. In order to generate additional lift, in particular at relatively small angles of attack of the wing relative to the flow, an additional spoiler articulated in the rear region of the main wing is used for lift generation, working together with the high lift flap, and is deployed in a similar manner to the high lift flap, wherein the trailing edge flap is appropriately tracked such that overall a greater total curvature of the profile is achieved.
By virtue of weight limitations and load and safety conditions that must be fulfilled for the takeoff and landing phases, technical limits have to be taken into account for the design of this type of combination of a main wing with a lowerable spoiler and a trailing edge flap trackable in an extended setting. In particular systematic limitations with regard to the maximum possible deployment of the spoiler in conjunction with the trailing edge flap must be accepted, so that the aerodynamic performance of such a trailing edge system is limited. Furthermore in a total wing profile with a curved profile designed with a strong curvature of this kind, the risk exists of a flow separation on the upper side of the spoiler and/or the trailing edge flap.
Furthermore from the prior art flow control measures on main wings or trailing edge flaps are of known art, e.g.:                passive vortex generators,        devices for continuous ejection in regions at risk of separation,        devices for the removal by suction of flow tending towards separation on the respective main wing or the respective trailing edge flap.        